New Strings
by One Sky-One Dream-One Destiny
Summary: Elena is running. Running from what? Everything. The Turks...Her life...a certain red head...But what happens when someone comes to find her? Inspired by the song: New Strings By: Miranda Lambert.  Kinda song fic.  Rated T for really bad language. Relena.
1. Chapter 1

I was running form it all. I was done. I was fooled. I was careless. I was stupid. After dropping the plate on Sector 7 and seeing my boyfriend kissing that whore Tifa Lockhart I was done. My vision was blurred from the tears I cried and I was cursing your name as loud as I could. You told me she kissed you and begged me to stop. Then you said I wouldn't get to far on a tank of gas and an empty heart. It was night now and my car ran out of gas. Hell if I care. I would walk, just to get as far away as I could. I saw the lights of a diner a little down the road so I walked there.

`When I came inside it started to rain. 'Just great. I'm alone ,miserable, and it's raining. Worst night of my life.'

The diner was so welcoming and felt like home. Home...where I should be. No, I don't have a home anymore. I don't even know where I'm going.

"Hey ma'am table for one?" A perky waitress asked me. Damn perky whore…oh wait…that's Lockhart.

"Actually can I just use a phone?" I asked her. I just had to get out of here. I had left my cell phone at my apartment so ShinRa couldn't track me on it.

"Sure." She led me to a phone booth and when I was done I ran into a man's chest. This man tried to grab me but with my Turk training I was able to get away. I ran outside and I could hear his footsteps behind me. I pushed in the window of a truck and found the keys inside. 'Dumbass' I thought. But when I tried to start the car it wouldn't start.

"SHIT!" I cursed, basically yelling. Someone cleared their throat and I came face to face with…

"Rude?"

"Yeah…I was sent to get you 'Lena."

"No Rude! I am not going back!" I screamed at him. I really didn't want to and I wasn't.

"Yes you are if I have to drag you!" He wasn't messing around…

"Rude please…The memories…I can't go back…" I was almost crying now.

"Elena listen to me…they will kill you if you don't come back."

"I'd rather be dead then back in that Hell!"

"Damn it 'Lena! You can't do that to us, were your family!" Family? Yeah right.

"Bullshit. Then why would Reno kiss…Tifa?" I was crying now. Stupid Reno.

"Shit…is that what this is about?" His face was confused under those damn shades.

"Not all of it…it's just…and the plate." I was looking down now. Next thing I knew I was being pulled into a hug by Rude and crying uncontrollably. Just like a brother would let me do. After a while I felt something around my wrists and Rude spoke.

"Hm…well I still have to take you back." He had handcuffed me. Damn him.

"Rude! If you were really my family you would let me go!"

"Do you still consider Reno family?" I was confused by this but quickly answered.

"What…NO! Not after what he did…"

"HE DIDN'T DO IT, DAMNIT!" He just yelled at me…now I was really crying.

"BULLSHIT! HE DID AND HE KNOWS IT!" I was screaming at him threw my tears now.

(This last bit is from Rudes POV.)

"Sorry Elena…." With that I punched her and she was unconscious the last thing I herd was

'Fuck you Rude.'


	2. UPDATE! OH ME GOSH SORRY!

Oh me gosh I am soooo sorry for not updating! But I'm making extra long chapters to make up for it! But okay listen to this:

Sooo much homework gah! Then this week I have been feeling so sick! And my computer is DEAD! And it has all my writing on it T_T but I have it all saved on a zip drive but my friend has that. Then tomorrow I have volleyball tryouts all day (wish me luck guys!) and I will hopefully have some free time to write between tryouts! So expect an update soooon! I'm so excited oh and if you have any questions please send me a message and I'll answer it in an author's note or in the story itself!

So anyway I'm listening to piano covers right now and they are beautiful! (I'm listening to one for Airplanes go listen it's amazing!)

Oh and guys go vote on my new poll on my profile please! I need some votes! And I will have more time to write soon between volleyball games at tournaments! Yeah! So until soon!

-Charlotte (AKA Moogle)


End file.
